Camellia Cyrellia
Camellia Cyrellia 'was one of the District 7 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Kirk Frelt, Adullius Burshnack, and Liza Kay. Overall, she placed 13th out of 56. '''Camellia Cyrellia '''was revived for The Vengeance Games with Adullius Burshnack. Overall, she placed 11th out of 56. Personality Camellia is bubbly and carefree, always trying to make each moment of time a positive one. She takes an extra step forward to fight and help for others that are unable to defend themselves. She is a loyal person to count on and is extremely trusting. She fights for her rights and the rights for others she cares about. Looks Camellia has a nice bright smile on the face that always brightens up the mood of the area she is in. She has long blond hair and warm grey eyes. She has lush beige skin and blush on her cheeks. She wears a bright red poppy and locket where ever she goes. She wears a white t-shirt with a red V-neck over top of it. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 8 The Vengeance Games: 6 Games The 225th Hunger Games During training, Camellia had made a duo consisting of Rowanne Tamela and herself. Going into the 2nd arena, the both of them had grabbed a backpack each and had fled into the forest. The next day, her alliance had gone to the border of the Arctic area and the Forest area. Camellia had constructed a trap near her new camp in hopes that another tribute would be caught. After reaching the half way mark, Camellia and Rowanne had been picked up by the hovercraft and transferred to the 3rd Arena. In their second bloodbath, the duo had collected a backpack each and had fled to a Laundromat near the cornucopia. On day 2, Camellia had found gasoline and the both decided to use the can to bomb the mine infested cornucopia. When they arrived at the cornucopia, Camellia had seen Yuna Besaid running away from the cornucopia. Camellia had ran after and killed Yuna with her sword. After, Camellia had thrown the can of gasoline right next to a landmine, but didn't produce enough pressure to activate the mine. After, Battleaxe Mason and Xavier Woods had check to see what Camellia threw, creating a diversion. Sian Malley had thrown a rock at a landmine, making a chain reaction of mines, killing Battleaxe and Xavier. Losing Rowanne Tamela in the process of destroying the cornucopia, Camellia and Sian had made a dash to a Hospital where they were able to nurse their wounds. The next day, Sian Malley had realized about the sabotage at the house where her Arena 2 allies were. Camellia was hesitant at first, but then had decided to follow her. At the house, Sian talked Jonah Thompson into leaving the house, but Emily Lunamoon, Madeleine Levenhire, and Amber Agate remained in the house. Once the three of them were about to leave, enemy tributes from Arena 1 arrived. Maysilee Cresent quickly aimed an arrow and shot it straight into Camellia’s chest, killing her. The Vengeance Games During training, she had assembled a trio consisting of Kelly Sandleaf, Adullius Burshnack, and herself. She had plucked a backpack from the bloodbath and ran away into the cotton field with her alliance. During the second day, Camellia had harvested cotton with her alliance and had stuck arrow heads in a portion of their bread. They confronted the alliance of Gabriel DiPablo, McKeena Konity, Phoenix Ironsmith, Battleaxe Mason, and Gabrielle Benlit. Adullius had thrown a sponsor balloon with the sabotaged bread inside of it while Kelly and Camellia had snuck to their enemies' camp while they had been distracted by the sponsor balloon. Camellia had killed Gabriel who was on guard, had thrown the cotton all over their campsite, and had light a match, setting the camp on fire. Camellia and Kelly had fled the campsite and had set up their new campsite in the forest, losing Adullius in the process. On day 3, Camellia and Kelly had allied with Cassandra Goldsmith. Camellia had dropped a quiver as bate, luring Gerald into a trap. Kelly and Cassandra had snuck up on Gerald while distracted by the quiver and killed him before he could react. A while after, the three of them had been digging a hole into the ground they were planning to set as a trap. A fellow tribute Lizzie Tyle had approached their campsite and asked for an alliance, whereas Cassandra accepted. Later, the alliance had waited for Drachma Dornus to arrive and help them with a plan. The alliance consisting of Magnas Velocity, Azalea Firethorn, and Gabrielle Benlit approached their campsite and had killed Cassandra. Camellia had climbed up a tree while Lizzie and Drachma had chased them away, killing Azalea. Drachma had left the campsite only to be killed later on during the day. Proceeding through the games, the remaining alliance members consisting of Lizzie, Kelly, and Camellia had allied with Ana Shadowsinger. Kelly had left the campsite temporarily while Ana, Lizzie, and Camellia had set up a trap to kill another tribute. Camellia and Lizzie stayed camouflaged with the surface while Ana was prepared to attack, up in a tree. When McKeena Konity had approached the camp, Lizzie had sprang forward attacking McKenna. Camellia and Ana had decided not to help, while Lizzie was quickly killed. Ana had shot an arrow at McKenna, leaving Camellia feeling guilty. On the final day of the games, Kelly came back but only to quickly leave. Camellia had been forced to attack Kelly. Although Camellia had the upper hand advantage, Kelly quickly and easily overpowered her and killed her, jamming her own sword in her chest. Kills The 225th Hunger Games Yuna Besaid, Xavier Woods, Battleaxe Mason The Vengeance Games Gabriel DiPablo Allies The 225th Hunger Games Rowanne Tamela, Sian Malley The Vengeance Games Kelly Sandleaf, Adullius Burshnack, Cassandra Goldsmith, Lizzie Tyle, Ana Shadowsinger Other The 225th Hunger Games Killed by: Maysilee Cresent The Vengeance Games Killed by: Kelly Sandleaf Aftermath The 225th Hunger Games After Camellia's death, no characters seemed to be emotionally wounded over her death. However is could be assumed that the Arena 2 tributes had not happy about her death, because it had lowered their odds of surviving as a team while increasing their enemies odds of winning. The Capitol residents seemed to have been very fond of Camellia, receiving enough votes to compete in The Vengeance Games. The Vengeance Games After her death, Kelly had been emotionally shocked about Camellia turning on her. It can be assumed that Ana had targeted Kelly from that point on, as she had been in on betraying Kelly. It can be assumed that all the all-stars had been satisfied about Camellia's death, as it increased their odds of surviving. Trivia *Camellia was the highest placing tribute from District 7 in the 225th Hunger Games. *Camellia's original name was Camellia Cyrilla, but Cloveismywife accidentally changed it to Camellia Cyrellia. Afterwards, the name stuck. *Standing at forty-nine inches, Camellia is the shortest tribute in this entire series. *In the 225th Hunger Games, Camellia's alliance made it the furthest into the games without losing a single member. *Both of her killers had eventually went onto being victors of a Hunger Games. Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:The Vengeance Games Category:All-Star Category:14 Year Olds Category:Snare Users Category:Sword Users